


lemon color, honey glow

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cute, First Times, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong lose their virginities together.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	lemon color, honey glow

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was just something cute i wanted to write
> 
> as always i suck at smut pls... if something doesn’t make sense i’m sorry 🥺🙏
> 
> the title is from lemon glow by beach house!!! such a sensual song... 😳
> 
> also these characters do not represent them in real life!! so they don’t belong to me :)
> 
> enjoy!

After four months of dating, they still hadn’t done anything further than the occasional make out session and helpless grinding. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to have sex with one another— it was just they both were  _ virgins  _ and they had to look into how sex actually worked, as they had only ever watched porn or seen photos. 

They did a lot of  _ research.  _ Johnny was the one who was in a constant state of being excited for whenever it would come, while Taeyong was shy and a little nervous for it. 

“Here it says during gay sex, there is a top and a bottom,” Johnny says. “The bottom receives and the top gives.”

“Okay…” Taeyong rings his hands together and looks at the floor, “Will you top?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny shrugs, “I love taking care of you so I feel this fits me best.”

Taeyong flushes at the words and moves closer to Johnny to see the screen. 

“Aftercare,” Johnny reads, “It goes both ways. However the bottom typically will be more exhausted so it’s advised that the top cleans them and makes sure they’re okay by providing care for them.” Johnny scrolls a bit more, “There’s safewords. They say it’s typically for kinky sex when it gets too much, but I think we should use the color system, green good, yellow slow down, and red means stop.”

“O-Okay,” Taeyong rests his head against Johnny’s shoulder. “This... doesn’t seem too hard…”

“No, it doesn’t,” Johnny wraps an arm around his tiny boyfriend’s waist and sighs. “When do you think we should… do it?”

“Maybe…” Taeyong thinks for a moment before pulling away and looking up at Johnny, “This weekend my parents are going away to a wedding.”

“So this weekend?” Johnny asks. 

“If you’re comfy with it, yes,” Taeyong whispers, “We’ll be alone and not have to worry about anything. Just you and me, privacy and all…”

“Okay baby,” Johnny brushes a hand through Taeyong’s hair, which makes the younger sigh and lean into the touch. “I should be getting back home before my mom throws a fit. Something about family dinners. I’ll text you later, baby.”

Johnny plants a kiss on Taeyong’s lips before patting his head and leaving. He can hear from downstairs his parents saying goodbye and then the starting of Johnny’s truck. 

Taeyong feels slightly nervous for the weekend, not because he doesn’t want to have sex with his boyfriend— but because they’re both virgins and have never done anything like this before. 

—

The weekend comes quicker than anticipated. Not that Taeyong didn’t want it to come, but he was extremely anxious. Sure they’ve seen each other with their shirts off, but that was it. Taeyong felt a little self conscious about his body and that Johnny wouldn’t like it. 

It was dumb. Johnny always praised him for how pretty he was and gave him tummy kisses and kissed his knees when he would wear shorts. Even caress his thighs when they were a little exposed. 

Johnny wasn’t mean, he was the nicest guy Taeyong had ever met. Of course it was intimidating having the basketball team captain ask you on a date to the movies, but after a few dates Taeyong trusted him. Everyone liked Johnny. 

So he had no reason to worry that Johnny would be disgusted with how his body looked. Taeyong didn’t know if he should voice his concerns to his boyfriend. 

He just wanted to be praised by the elder boy. 

Taeyong, with research, had taken it upon himself to search why he wanted to be praised so badly by his boyfriend. Something called a  _ praise kink.  _ Did he bring it up to Johnny? Did he just tell the older man that he wanted him to call him a good boy?

Later on in the evening, Johnny arrives just as his parents are leaving. They all have a small conversation before his parents look at them skeptically, but don’t comment on the fact their 18 year old son invited his boyfriend over while they’d be gone for a weekend. 

After their car disappears down the road, Taeyong sighs in relief and falls against Johnny. 

“They totally know something is up,” Taeyong pouts, twisting his body so his cheek would be against Johnny’s chest. 

“Shh,” Johnny laughs, “They're not going to think about their sons sex life.”

“And you’re so sure?” Taeyong mumbles, “Are we doing this for real?”

“Do you want to?” Johnny asks. “If you don’t want to we don’t.”

“I do,” Taeyong says, “Do you?”

“Yeah, I really do,” Johnny replies, “I want to mark you as mine.” 

Taeyong flushed at the words. Johnny has always been a tease with words, doing anything to rile him up or make his flush and get all shy in front of him. This was one of those times, he wanted Johnny to make him his only. 

“Then do it,” Taeyong said, he stepped backwards and grabbed Johnny’s shirt in his small fists. “Please make me yours, Johnny.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Johnny leaned down and picked Taeyong up, throwing him over his shoulder and pinching his ass, “Baby, let's do this.”

Taeyong wiggles, “Can we watch a movie first? It’s still very early.” 

Johnny can practically hear his pout and chuckles, “Of course, baby.” He keeps Taeyong over his shoulder and walks to the living room, throwing Taeyong down and climbing over him so he is trapping the smaller between his arms. “I did a lot of research, angel, I’m excited for tonight.”

The smaller flushed and whacked Johnny’s chest gently, looking towards the television and with a embarrassed smile, “You’re so gross.” Taeyong says with a soft giggle, making Johnny’s heart soar. 

They ended up watching a movie about some girl with powers, which they totally didn’t pay attention to because halfway through Taeyong climbed into Johnny’s lap and began to kiss at his neck. He left small little kitten bites like the kitty he was, making Johnny unbelievably turned on. 

“Baby you don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Johnny whispers, bringing a hand to Taeyong’s head. When the younger pulls away, he looks at Johnny with half lidded eyes, smiling softly.

“I wanna know,” Taeyong says quietly, “Please show me.”

Johnny abruptly stands, gripping tightly to Taeyong so the smaller doesn’t fall and carries him to the room. The taller man ends up tossing Taeyong on the bed and pressing their lips together. 

The tension had risen quite quickly, the smaller whining against Johnny’s lips and rolling his hips against the leg Johnny had wedged between his thighs. Taeyong squirmed, shakily wrapping arms around Johnny’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

“Is baby hard?” Johnny mumbles against Taeyong’s lips, he brings his hand down Taeyong’s chest, slowly getting closer to Taeyong’s crotch. “Do you want this, baby?”

“Y-Yes,” Taeyong whines, “I want you, Johnny.”

“That’s good, baby boy, I want you too,” Johnny watches his baby’s cheeks go red from the pet name. It wasn’t one he used often, so it probably had caught him off guard. “Do you remember the safeword system?” Johnny questions. 

The smaller nods, letting out a small  _ yes.  _ He was helplessly grinding against Johnny’s thigh, moaning softly, “Johnny please touch me.” 

He finally presses down onto his boyfriend's erection and reconnects their lips, he makes a slight space between them and heavily breathes against Taeyong’s lips, “Baby, lets take your clothes off.” 

Johnny pulls his own shirt off, then begins to unbutton Taeyong’s pajama shirt. Almost too quickly Taeyong grabs Johnny’s hands and opens his eyes fully, “Wait… C-Can you leave my shirt on?”

“Baby,” Johnny whispers, “What’s wrong? I don’t mind but if you’re worried about something you should tell me, angel.”

“I-I just don’t want you to make fun of me, you’re so big and I’m—“ Taeyong begins to speak more, but Johnny places his hand on his head. 

“I would never do that, Taeyong,” Johnny replies, “To me, you’re beautiful no matter what.”

“O-Okay, you can take it off,” Taeyong shakily says, and Johnny finishes unbuttoning the sleep shirt, slowly bringing it down Taeyong’s arms. 

Johnny lays Taeyong on his back, whistling deeply, “Damn, my baby is beautiful.” Taeyong blushes deeply. Johnny presses a kiss onto Taeyong’s chest, kissing all over until Taeyong’s body is wiggling. 

“Johnny,” Taeyong whined, “Please…”

“Please what?” Johnny hums, he sits up on his knees and looks at his boyfriend, who already looks fucked out. “You gotta tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” Taeyong sniffs, “I want you really bad.” He rolls his hips up, and Johnny takes his sweet time pulling off Taeyong’s shorts and underwear in one go. 

Johnny smiles once Taeyong is completely naked, getting off the bed to pull off the rest of his own clothes. 

It was their first time being completely naked in front of each other, which was strange because they’ve dated for so long. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was that they were together and both mutually desiring the same thing. 

Finally, Johnny quirks an eyebrow with a smirk. “Baby, did you buy the stuff?” His boyfriend nods shyly, pointing at his drawer. 

“I got it yesterday,” Taeyong says, “The lady at the register asked me about my girlfriend… It was really weird.”

Johnny cackles, “Does she know your girlfriend is 6’5 and a huge teddy bear?” He opens the drawer, pulling out the condoms and lube. 

“I knew you were big!” Taeyong suddenly says, avoiding the curious look Johnny would’ve given him for getting a large size of condoms. “I-I felt it before and have seen the imprint— is’ not weird…” He whines and turns to his side, making Johnny coo. 

“Baby why are you embarrassed, I’m not gonna be weirded out that my boyfriend was looking at my dick,” Johnny laughs. 

“Can we just continue!” Taeyong groans, “Stop teasing me for being shy!” 

Johnny scoots closer to Taeyong and brushes the hair from his forehead, “How do you wanna do this?”

“I want to be able to see you…” Taeyong replies, “A-And hold your hand.”

“That’s okay, don’t be too shy,” Johnny rubs Taeyong’s legs and grabs the lube. “Do you want to do this now?”

“Y-Yeah,” Taeyong says, “Go a-ahead.” 

“You need to lift your legs for me though,” Johnny said, then a moment later, “Did you do a full body shave or something?”

“U-Um,” Taeyong flushed, “Yes…”

“I was wondering why you look and feel so soft,” Johnny hummed, “Wrap your legs around my waist, okay?”

Taeyong obeys and scoots a little closer, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist and letting his shaky hands lightly hold the older man’s biceps. Johnny clicks open the lube bottle and rubs it around to warm it up.

“Johnny, I know you’ve made sure I wanted this, but do you?” Taeyong asked, he looked at Johnny nervously, “Consent goes both ways.”

“Of course I do, baby,” Johnny says, “I want this really bad. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I-I am,” Taeyong breaths out. 

Johnny brings his hand down to Taeyong’s ass, lightly pressing a finger into his hole, taking another look at Taeyong. His eyes were screwed shut and his lip was stuck between his teeth. 

It falls into an easy rhythm, Johnny eventually getting to two fingers. Johnny went slow so Taeyong wouldn’t feel overwhelmed. It felt nice, Taeyong felt really good too. He was convinced Johnny had done this before with how good he was. 

Taeyong put that thought aside, he’s a virgin and has never received anything like this before— of course Johnny is going to feel like a pro to him. Nonetheless, Johnny had finally gotten to three fingers and Taeyong was a _ mess  _ below him. 

“Mm,” Taeyong moans, “J-Johnny please touch me…”

Johnny moves them so their position will be more comfortable and wraps a hand around Taeyong’s dick and he smirks, “Baby, your dick is so small and cute.” 

The words make him roll into Johnny’s hand with a cry, and his hands squeeze his boyfriend’s biceps. “Johnny I-I’m close.”

“Okay,” Johnny pumps at him a little more, “Release for me baby, let go okay?”

Taeyong whispers when he comes all over Johnny’s hand, a few tears escaping from the pleasure. Johnny takes his fingers and pushes them between his lips, still fingering him with the other hand. He pulls his fingers away and runs them through Taeyong’s damp hair. 

“How do you feel, angel?” Johnny says softly, “What’s your color?”

“Green, Johnny, I-I’m ready,” Taeyong says, “I’m ready for you.” 

“Are you positive, baby?” Johnny asks him, “Do you feel okay?”

“Y-Yes,” Taeyong confirms, “Please, I want you so bad. Do y-you want to?”

“Of course, angel,” Johnny removes his hands for a moment to reach next to them for the condoms, fumbling to get it open, “Sorry I’m so shaky, I’m excited.”

Taeyong giggles, “M-Me too.” 

When Johnny finally gets a condom out and opens it, he rolls it on carefully and applies more lube. Taeyong takes in a deep breath, and reaches for Johnny’s hand. 

“Please hold my hand,” Taeyong says, “Please.”

Johnny immediately intertwined the smaller hand in his, giving it a kiss before moving in front of Taeyong, “I’m gonna push in okay, if it gets too much just tell me.”

He slowly pushes in and Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut from the change in size, but doesn’t say anything about it so Johnny takes this chance to move slightly, “Just tell me if it gets too much.”

The pace slowly quickens and the only thing heard in the room is their soft moans. A few minutes later Johnny brings his body down to kiss Taeyong, still moving his hips into Taeyong. 

“How are you feeling, baby,” Johnny mumbles, “You’re doing so well, so good for me.” Taeyong isn’t sure if Johnny is praising him by instinct, or if he somehow figured out how much he liked to be praised. 

“G-Good, Johnny,” Taeyong pants, “I love you so much.”

Johnny grunts and sucks on Taeyong’s lip, “I love you.” He squeezes Taeyong’s hand in his and lets out a breathy moan, “I’m close, Taeyong.” Johnny wraps an arm around Taeyong’s waist and lifts him up to thrust deeper. 

He brings his lips down Taeyong’s jaw, sucking at the skin of his neck and leaving dark red hickies in place. Taeyong whines and takes his free arm to wrap around Johnny’s neck to pull himself closer. 

“Come in me, Johnny,” Taeyong breaths out, “Please, I want you to.”

Johnny practically does at the words and nods, “Okay. How do you feel, baby?”

“I-I feel really good, like jello,” Taeyong sighs out, “Do— Do you feel good too, Johnny?” 

He hums against Taeyong’s neck, “Yes, you’re so good, you’re amazing, baby.” Johnny kisses Taeyong’s shoulder and lays them back down, he pushes back and squeezes Taeyong’s hand again. Taeyong looks so out of it, his face flushed and bangs damp with sweat, he has his eyes squeezed shut too making Johnny just want to  _ devour  _ him. 

“I’m gonna come,” Johnny thrusts further into the boy, getting his baby to moan a little louder than he had ever before. 

“Okay,” Taeyong whispers. 

When Johnny releases, Taeyong moans at the sensation and Johnny thinks Taeyong had also came a second time, he laughs a little and pulls out, bringing Taeyong up into his arms, “Did you come again, baby?”

“Y-Yeah,” Taeyong panted out, lowering his head to rest on Johnny’s shoulder. 

Johnny taps Taeyong’s thigh so that he wraps his legs around his waist and carries him to the bathroom. He wipes down his body and gives him kisses, before starting up a bath. 

“Do you feel good, baby?” Johnny asks him as he puts bubbles into the tub. 

“Y-Yes,” Taeyong says, “I hope Johnny feels good too.” 

Taeyong leans against Johnny’s stomach when he stands back in front of him. 

“Let’s take a bath, okay?” Johnny says, “It’ll make you feel even better.”

Johnny helps Taeyong into the tub, which admittedly is a little too small for him, but just the right size for Taeyong to fit in between his legs comfortably. 

They end up washing each other’s hair, and Taeyong after washing Johnny’s hair, slumps against Johnny and lets the man wash his body and hair as he rests his eyes. 

After the bath, Johnny dries Taeyong off and helps with his skin care and brushing his teeth, because Taeyong is very sleepy. 

“Okay, lets get changed okay?” Johnny says after he rinses his mouth out. He picks Taeyong up and takes him to the guest bedroom. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m gonna go get clothes and clean up a little.”

It doesn’t take longer than ten minutes, and when Johnny gets back Taeyong is asleep on the bed. He changes him into boxers, sleep shorts, and one of his sweatshirts that Taeyong stole from him a while ago. Then he gets them both under the covers, Taeyong immediately snuggling into Johnny’s chest. 

The smaller sighs and kisses Johnny’s chest, “Thank you, I love you.” He says half asleep, and holds onto him like he holds his stuffed animals. 

Johnny pets his boyfriends hair and smiles, “I love you, Yongie, thank you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! leave comments and kudos if u would like telling me what u liked 🥺👉❤️👈 
> 
> see you later <3


End file.
